Furi Kuri  From One, To Another
by Dr3amingFantasy's
Summary: What if Naota kept Atomsk's power and went with Haruko far away from Mabase. What if she came back looking for a part of Naota that was separated from him? What if Mamimi found him first…? Rated T for some language. OCxMamimi Naota/AtomskxHaruko
1. Enter Azel!

**For 3 years, Naota and Haruko have been gone. Not wanting to ever return to earth. Naota, who now carries the power of the Space Pirate inside of him, has been getting weak. His emotion to hate, love, and basically to feel had disappeared. Haruko couldn't face her soon-to-be husband like this; she wanted to help him as much as he wanted to be able to feel her love again. After talking it over with Naota, she decided that going back to earth might be a good thing and they might find whatever is missing from him there.**

***Back on Earth***  
**her name is Mamimi, young high school student. She always wore a school dress shirt and a mini-skirt. Today for her marks 5 years since Naota's brother left her and went to America to play baseball. He always sent her letters but she hasn't read any of the recent one's due to one she opened that had a picture inside of him holding a girl from America. Every day she went down below the bridge to think about things, she had given up her dream of becoming a photographer and moved back to her old quiet town. Ever since Naota left nothing new ever happens. At least… until today, Mamimi heard a loud splash from the river. She paid close attention and was on alert, while smoking one of her 'Never Knows Best' cigarettes. A boy had crashed over from where the splash was and had been splashed up on the hill. Mamimi walked over to the boy and stared at him. 'Is he dead…' Mamimi took the boy on her shoulders and brought him to her home. On the way she heard the noise of a very familiar… person, she tried to focus her eyes. But after the noise stopped she shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Mamimi was ever so quiet not to wake the boy, instead of continuing on a path where there were cars, mopeds and angry adults; she went straight into a grave yard. This is where she stayed for a while. She laid him down on a blanket she carried inside of her backpack. It was after 10 minutes when she heard his voice.**  
**"Ma… Mimi…"**  
**"Wha... he knows my name!"**  
**"Ye... yeah... you... don't remember... me...? it's... Been so... long..."**  
**She gasped as the boy crashed back down on the ground, who was he? How did they know each other? She asked herself. Feelings that she hasn't felt since Naota was around were coming back to her... Her love was fueling her to find out who this boy was... Could it be Takkun…? No, his hair is longer and more brownish, plus he looks older than him and his muscle tone was… she blushed before she could say the next word.**  
**"Perfect…"**  
**"What's so perfect Mimi?"**  
**Her face flashed with excitement, she turned around and saw the girl on the moped holding her blue bass guitar. The happy look on her face slowly turned into a sour one. The hatred she had for her was very creepy; she took Naota away from her. She wanted to hurt her, badly.**  
**"He's not yours"**  
**"you took him"**  
**"He wanted me"**  
**"He loved me"**  
**"I kissed him"**  
**"I never left"**  
**"He left with me"**  
**"You used him"**  
**"Now right here is the reason I never wanted to come back here."**  
**"Then why did you"**  
**"For him..."**  
**"Why do you need Takkun."**  
**"Already attached to him... oh well"**  
**"Fuck you. You're not taking him."**  
**"Yes I Am"**  
**minutes pass by as they keep fighting over the boy. He awakes again, this time more stable and sees the girl who saved him, laying next to him; dying... Haruko stood over the boy with her hand extended out to him. Anger ran threw his body, he could no longer see the 2 girls... a red color covered his eyes as a black shadow overtook his body...**  
**"Az... Azazel! He already has the form of the dark prince!"**  
**"Demon-girl... for hurting her... You Will Suffer!"**  
**"Not today princey! I am getting out of here!"**  
**With that Haruko took off. The boy's body returned to normal. He attempted to save Mamimi, to return the favor from earlier... her condition improved over time. The boy had attempted so many things yet the only thing he knew that would work... a kiss, a kiss would wake her... like the stories he read, but doesn't remember. He felt a cold chill in the air, but it all faded away and became warm as their lips connected... her eyes slowly opened while the kiss lasted. She shut her eyes as a small tear slid out of her eyes. 'The same way Naota felt.' She told herself, as he broke away from her she opened her eyes slowly. When she sat up she took him and wrapped him in a tight hug.**  
**"Thank you... Thank you, but why did you save me... and not go with her."**  
**"I... I honestly don't know, something told me... that I was needed here"**  
**"You seem just like a boy I used to know."**  
**"Naota?"**  
**"Yeah... Do you know him?"**  
**"I, I don't know. The name just came to me"**  
**"so tell me, what is your name... you never told me."**  
**"Me? Well my name... heh, can't remember."**  
**"Not much help if you don't know. What about... Azel..."**  
**"That sound fitting."**  
**"Azel it is... but the woman with pink hair... do you know her?"**  
**"I only know that she hurt you, and I was overtaken by anger. I felt my body go dark my eyes turned red and... I can't remember anything else"**  
**"She is evil... she took Naota away from me, and wanted to take you..."**  
**"But you didn't even know me... yet you saved me... why?"**  
**"Because, people like you only come around every once in a long time. You're just like Naota..."**  
**"So he was very special to you..."**  
**"He was... comfort, his older brother left me and his home to go play American baseball."**  
**"Ah, so then what am I?"**  
**"well, you just kissed me, Naota never did. Second, you're different. Older, more rebellious, you just... have an effect on me that no one ever has. What do you want to be? "**  
**"Mamimi..."**  
**"Azel..."**  
**"I... Want to... Be yours..."**

**They both stared at one another, Mamimi speechless, and Azel wanting... Slowly they locked each other in another kiss that seemed to last hours. Mamimi Finally Knew Best... Azel knew where he belonged. Holding, and being there for Mamimi. Love had filled them to the point where they broke apart for air. Looking in one another's eyes, they fell asleep in each others arms.**  
***Nandaba Household***  
**Naota was welcome back into his home, welcomed by his father and robot. Haruko already settled her stuff in his old room, the family sat down and did their little 'manga episode' and it ended with Naota watching old anime with his grandpa. He was torn away by Haruko's attempt to get him to join her in bed. Before going to their 'games' she informed Naota of their current problem. The missing part... Became his own person.**  
**"Princey Azazel took him and mended his form into a human, he can now form into a dark spirit."**  
**"Basically, we should just give up then."**  
**"I don't think so... He has a weak spot."**  
**"Oh really? And what might this weak spot be?"**  
**"Mamimi."**

_**Author's Note**_

_What is to happen next? Will the boy now known as Azel leave Mamimi? Will Haruko learn to leave affairs on earth alone? Will Naota tear Azel away from Mamimi just to be whole again? Find out next chapter!_


	2. Enter Naota! last chapter

Azel POV:

To live our lives to the fullest, thats our goal right? Mamimi and I spent the night with each other. just nothing like that, we were basically up all night. We were able to talk to each other about ourselves, I found more about myself than I did her. She doesn't really like to talk to anyone anymore. I still question why I had become a spritual beast. Mamimi told me that she's seen it happen to the boy she knew. It's good to know that she doesn't have feelings for him anymore, well atleast if she has them... they arn't really that serious. I am only a Senior in High School so she tagged along and applied to repet her Senior year with me, I started to walk down the street when I heard a strange moped off in the distance, It was her. The pink haired girl.

Normal POV:  
'You still continue to live a normal life'  
'What do you want from me?'  
'I just want you'  
'I love someone else, find another one.'  
'But, I need you'  
'Why do you need me'  
'Because i do...'

Haruko crept closer to Azel, slowly walking up to him. Mamimi came around the corner with a black and red Gibson v3 and saw them. Mamimi looked heart broken, she knew she wasn't good enough for him... or was she, Haruko looked over at Mamimi with a sneer and went to kiss Azel, He looked her in the face and ducted before she could do anything, her face hit the wall and Mamimi laughed.

'You laughed. I guess i completed one of my goals'  
'Here Azel-kun, I got this for you'  
'It's amazing. thank you'  
'Hey! What do you think your doing!'

A diffrent voice came from the other end of the ally, A boy who looked like he belonged in middle school stood up. As he walked closer i could see his Red Gibson double bass, His hair was long and black, and he went by one name...

'What are you doing to _My Haruko!_'  
'My Haruko... Your Naota!'  
'Yes, and your someone i'd rather take with me at this time'  
'NO! your not taking him!'  
'Shut up! I'll do what i want! you have no athority over the Space Pirate!'  
_**'She might not... But I Do!'**_  
'that voice... the sacred prince... boy! do you know what you've become!'  
'I dont care. As long as Mamimi is safe... I'll do anything for her!'

Even Mamimi was shocked, she knew Azel loved her but... he loved her enough that he would protect her from anything. Naota's body slowly turned red and his eyes were glowing white. He rushed towards Azel with such force, Haruko even felw backwards. The two guitars went back and forth with Azel's anger rushing out of his body. why did he fight him, it was Haruko that was the problem untill Naota rushed up to Azel once more but wispered in his ear

'Your Another Part of me...'

Azel's face looked like he had seen a ghost. How is it that he could be apart of someone else he kept asking, Naota and Azel kept swinging there guitars back and forth at one another till Azel dropped to his knee's. It was here when Haruko took the chance and put the crying Mamimi in a headlock. Azel looked over and tears fell from his eyes. He passed out and couldn't do anything until a few minutes later to the noise of Mamimi screaming.

'NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!' She kept yelling at Naota , 'WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!'  
'He said to shut up! *Haruko slaps Mamimi* He doesn't deserve human life'  
'AZEL IS A HUMAN BEING!'  
'SHUT UP! For once in my life i loved in when you were quiet!'  
'Naota-kun... YOU SON OF A B****!'  
'llleave... her... alone... Naota...'

Azel rose up from the state he was in with his arms locked in chains and his guitar planded on the floor, His body slowly turned the color of the midnight sky, and his eyes turned the darkest red of blood there ever was... and they glowed. Azel... was Azazel once more. His guitar rose up from the ground and flew into his hand the guitar changed its form into a copy of Naota's Red Gibson. The chains broke from the power emitting from his body as he screamed. Naota was good as gone. The guitar had acted like a whip and it had lashed Haruko as she hit the floor and as this happened Naota charged him but was stopped dead in his tracks. The color of Azazel faded from Azel as Naota fell to the floor. Had it been done? was the space pirate Atomsk's servant killed? ...no... Naota didn't die. Mamimi had jumped in front of both of them and begged Azel to stop. As Azel fell to his knees he cryed. He never wanted to hurt anyone. Naota... Had one the war... but left without the bounty. He passed out and awoke later on in Mamimi's room on her bed seeing Naota leave the room.

'Mamimi... im so sorry *sniff* all i didnt was bring pain... he is right, i am him'  
'No Your Not! your Name is Azel! your nothing like Naota.'  
'But im just another weapon. Im not ment to live this life'  
'Azel! dont talk like this... I love you too much to hear you talk like this!'  
'Mamimi... i dont want to leave... I love it here, I love being with you... I love You!'

Mamimi leans into Azel and they lock one another into a kiss, It lasted for what seemed like hours, they both loved one another and didn't want to be apart from one another ever again. they broke apart to catch their breath as Mamimi whispered into Azel's ear.

'I Love you for as long as i live, In body and spirit we go _From one, To Another... _And I'll show you that tonight...'

_

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this 2 Chapter story. I had to keep it short because of my other story im working on. Which the first chapter should be up soon. I might be doing another FLCL story later on in the year, Maybe even with some reader created OC's. Well, add me as a favorite and subscribe for my future stories.  
AzazelAron - Out!


End file.
